A Blue Rose
by Soaring Amethyst
Summary: When they first met, they didn't get along. But what if one of them suddenly cared for the other? Dialga didn't show up at the meeting of the Legendaries. Worried about him, she decided to visit him, only to bump into another Legendary and get a surprise herself in the end. PalkiaxDialga with some parts of ArceusxGiratina's story.


**Takes at the same time of 'The Black Rose' with other Legendary pairings**

**Please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

_"But I don't' want to work with anyone!"_

_"Kia, c'mon, Dialga isn't that bad…"_

_"That's unfair! Then how come Giratina doesn't have anyone to be paired up with?"_

_"Dia, help me convince her…"_

_"If she doesn't want to team with me, let her be"_

_"Dialga, that's…"_

_"Besides, I don't think she can compare to me. I'm more powerful and I don't need someone weak like her…"_

_"Excuse me! I am not weak, I am just as powerful as you and Giratina!"_

_"Really? But Gira and I don't complain like you…"_

_"Fine, I'll do it!"_

_"Do what?"_

_"Team up with Dialga! I'm going to prove myself to him"_

Her fingers drummed continuously on the table's polished surface and sighed.

The room was dimly lit, the only source of light were the gems directly above them. Each gave off a unique color of its own. The walls were made up of marble and their chairs and tables made up of crystals rarely found in their world and finely polished. Legendaries were grouped by region and further divided into counterparts.

Arceus, the goddess of life, was seated in the center throne facing all of them. Her sun-kissed hair that usually flowed down to her knees was now up in a messy bun with ringlets framing her face. She wore her usual attire: a knee-high red dress topped by a silver gown that is open from her waist down and like a v-cut on her chest, gray high boots and yellow ribbons wrapped around her waist flowed down to the ground

The counterpart of the life goddess, standing beside her, was the death god, Giratina. He had messy dark hair, icy blue eyes and a paler complexion compared to most of them. He is taller than Arceus by a few inches. He wore his ragged black cape with his usual attire. If Arceus gave life, he gave off death. But that didn't stop him from pursuing their creator. A fact that every one of them knew

As to them, their seats were directly facing the other. They were grouped into regions and further divided to share a table by counter parts. It was done so they could easily talk together and accomplish a few things. Hers and Dialga's seat was directly across Cresselia and Darkrai's, the seats closest to Arceus.

The spatial deity listened half-heartedly to the discussion. It was Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, The Legendary Birds of Kanto, who was assigned to report about their current situation. She heard a few details like a Magmortar currently terrorizing their territory, their power being questioned, Zapdos asking for permission to court Articuno (which he dismissed as a joke that made everyone laugh but Articuno didn't seem happy about it) and so on.

Even though she would raise a suggestion every now and then her mind wasn't really in it and kept glancing at the empty seat beside her.

"That would be enough for today. You are all dismissed", Arceus said as she leaned back in her chair

Everyone then started shuffling from their seats, some of them stretched and yawned while the others only giggled.

"Any further questions will be addressed to either Giratina or me", she added

She stretched out and stood fully, rubbing her light pink eyes. Her fuchsia pink hair flowed down to her waist adorned by a silver headgear with pink diamond gems. Her silver and dark pink gown had swirling designs on it that represented her specialty. Other than the worried frown etched on her face, she looked just as usual.

The spatial deity exited the room, lost in her own thoughts. What happened to Dialga? Did something happen to him?

Perhaps she should go visit him. Yup, that's a good idea

But what if the reason he didn't come was because the time deity was avoiding her? Did her insults go overboard? Did Dialga get fed up with her?

Suddenly, their last fight came into mind

It was just 2 days ago, he visited her in her tower…

"Well, Kia-chan, you've sure made the place tidier than I last remember"

Palkia turned around, her gaze hard towards the one who gave the insult but her face was tinged with pink

"Dialga?! What are you doing here?"

Dialga found a comfortable chair, by the wall, and sat there. His cool gaze returned to his counterpart

"I'm here to visit you, what else?"

"Knowing you, Dia, you've got something up your sleeve. Spit it out!"

"Okay, okay , you caught me", Dialga smirked and raised his hands in feigned surrender, "I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me tomorrow?"

Her cheeks flushed and she spun on her heels to prevent him from seeing it.

"Giratina's got something for Arceus so he plans to spend the day with her. Brother's kinda heard that you were gonna visit her so…"

Something inside Palkia snapped. The next thing she knew they were throwing insults at each other. Calling each other moron, stupid, insensitive and other hurtful things she could come up with. Their fight ended when they were out of breath. They started chuckling

But if he was avoiding her, then how come they just both laughed at their fight? It wouldn't make sense

"Ouch!", a girl squeaked

Being lost in thought, Palkia didn't notice the hyper girl coming her way causing her to bump into her. She stumbled and regained her balance. The girl wasn't lucky and landed on the ground with a loud thump

"That hurts, Palkia…", she groaned

The girl had light pink hair that flowed to her knees and the ears above her head (cat-like ones) kept twitching. Her eyes took the same hue. She wore a one piece neck dress and knee-high boots. A petite Legendary, you could say

"Oh…um…I'm sorry, Mew", she mumbled but enough for the girl to hear

Mew looked up and smiled at Palkia, "Oh hey, don't look so sullen! What would Dialga say if he heard me making his girl cry by bumping into her?"

Palkia stared incredulously at the girl before they broke into laughter. Mew still stayed on her position on the floor and Palkia bent down on her knees, clutching at her sides as they both giggled. As their laughter died down, someone spoke in a cold yet caring voice

"Mew? Are you okay?", he asked

As Palkia looked up, he smiled at the resemblance.

He looked exactly like Mew, only taller and his expression much colder. He had purple hair with matching darker eyes. His cat ears took the same shade as his hair. He wore a violet turtleneck shirt, black pants and a white overcoat. He looked down at them with a frown on his face, but his eyes were mainly focused in Mew as she sat there

"What are you doing just sitting there?", he smiled and reached out his hand

Palkia noticed the small blush creep across the younger girl's face as she took his hand, "No—um, nothing"

"Any reason why you're looking for her, Mewtwo?", Palkia teased

"Palkia!", the petite girl hissed, cheeks definitely tinted with red

"Yeah, nice to see you too", Mewtwo answered before he turned to Mew

"I don't feel quite well, Mew", he coughed a couple of times, "…I'll head home, you?"

"You go ahead first", she answered with a worried smile, a hint of guilt in her pink eyes

Mewtwo smirked as he rubbed the girl's head, "Not your fault. See you later"

Mew waved goodbye to her counterpart and gave a sigh

"I see things are going well for the two of you", Palkia chuckled, temporarily forgetting about her dilemma, enough to tease with Mew a little

The girl turned to her, teary-eyed as she jumped to hug Palkia

"You-won't-believe-it-Palkia! He-came-over-yesterday-and!", she started saying in a rush, Palkia chuckled as she tried to follow, "Mewtwo and I! Mewtwo and I are—wait! Let's save that for later…Where's Dialga?"

Palkia tilted her head to the side, letting Mew let go of the hug, "I don't know, I was planning to visit him"

"Oh"

Palkia sighed and started walking. Mew caught up with her, "Take good care of your boyfriend, okay?"

This caused Palkia to blush. Mew sped up her pace and flew off before the spatial deity could answer

"He's not my boyfriend", she muttered under her breath

She knocked on the tower's entrance. When no one answered, she decided to let herself in. Their towers looked almost similar but instead of the fuchsia interior of her tower, Dialga's were blue. She didn't waste any time looking around and directly went to the room of her counterpart. She had been here before so she didn't get lost and didn't hesitate when there were two corridors.

She slowed down her pace when the familiar blue oak doors were in sight. Palkia didn't even bother knocking and opened them, startling the person inside

He sat lazily in his chair wearing his black pants, a blue top and a blue gem embedded bracelet. His electric blue hair hung up to his shoulders. The same electric blue eyes were widened and focused on her.

"Dialga! Why didn't you attend the meeting?", Palkia asked

"Um…I woke up late so", Dialga's eyes suddenly softened and scanned Palkia. A smirk formed on his face

"You look cute, Kia"

Palkia blushed a few shades of red. She changed to her usual attire before coming here. She wore a white tank top with white shorts. Her fuchsia hoodie, pink knee-high boots and her white bracelet embedded with fuchsia gems that completely matched Dialga's.

"Thanks…"

"Yeah…", Dialga muttered and looked away. He suddenly brought his hand up to his head, groaning as he stood up

"I think I'll go visit Arceus to hand in my report"

Palkia raised a brow as he watched Dialga take uneasy steps. There was definitely something wrong and she could sense it. When he was exactly beside her, Palkia grabbed his arm

The spatial deity dragged his counterpart back into the room and was easily able to push Dialga back on his bed. Dialga let out a groan, closing his eyes as he rubbed the back of his head

"What was…", Dialga brought his head up, only to come face to face with Palkia.

"You're sick, idiot, get some sleep"

"N-No, I'm not", he defended and shied away

He tried to sit upright but Palkia stopped Dialga by pouncing on him, her knees on both sides and her hand on either side of his face completely trapping him underneath

"But if you weren't sick, I wouldn't be able to push you down like this"

Dialga mumbled something incoherent and made Palkia smile.

"I get the message so…will you please?"

Palkia raised a brow, puzzled. Then she realized that she was still directly above him, their bodies almost touching and faces only a few inches away.

"Sorry…I", she moved and sat at the edge of the bed

"I'll stay here until you get better so…don't worry about anything else"

"Okay, thanks Palkia", Dialga said and closed his eyes, surrendering himself to sleep

Palkia hummed as she continued mixing the soup. She took a taste and smiled as it tasted better than she expected. The smile didn't fade and even grew wider as she remembered her earlier visit to Arceus.

It was clear that Arceus finally fell in love with Giratina, though she was still trying to figure that out. She remembered her own dilemma of figuring out her own feelings for Dialga. Palkia wasn't sure when it started. Maybe it was that time when he saved her from being trapped in a cave, or when Dialga brought her to a beautiful lake just to cheer her up or maybe the case was just like the others, love at first sight (or probably in their case, 'first fight') but that didn't matter.

She couldn't help but be disappointed in their relationship though. After all those years, she still didn't know what Dialga's feelings for her were. Was she just a friend, a counterpart or a companion? Palkia just wished he would tell her directly, or even show a sign if whether she should give up or continue

The spatial deity heaved another sigh. The time deity counted that as the 34th sigh of Palkia. She was lost in thought and kept frowning at the soup she handed him. He shivered at the thought and asked

"…Uh, Palkia?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you put something in my soup?"

"Soo…what happened? Did you guys held hands? Did you went on a date? Did you kiss?", Mew chatted with a wide smile on her face. They were on the fields just outside Palkia's home

"Like I said Mew", she started with a roll of her eyes, "I took care of him for 2 days because he was sick. Of course, nothing happened"

"Really nothing?", Mew's ears dropped

Palkia giggled and shook her head and caused the Mew to go back in her position, "That's so disappointing"

"Well, this is Dialga we're talking about. I'm sure he's not aware of my feelings anyway"

Mew grinned, "Guess again", she ran to Palkia's tower

She tilted her head as she watch Mew went inside before she heard someone call her attention

"Hey, Kia!", The time deity sat down on the grass beside her

"Dialga? Is something wrong?", Palkia tried to hide her happiness in seeing Dialga with a feigned curiosity but clearly failed when Dialga chuckled

"Yeah, have you heard about Arceus and Giratina?", he started

"No, something happened?"

"Try asking Uxie and Mesprit, they were there with me"

Silence suddenly fell upon them. She plucked a grass and watch the dew as she slowly twirled it on her fingers

"Is that all?"

Dialga looked at her, she pouted at him and some trace of disappointment in her eyes. He couldn't help but chuckle

She tried to protest but was surprised when he suddenly tucked a rose, a blue rose, in her hair. She brought her fingers and lightly brushed the petals, not bothering to hide the redness in her face

"A little thank you gift and…maybe you'd like to come with me tomorrow?"

"Could I help you with something?"

"Nope. It's a gonna be a date. I think there's something I should tell you…"

Palkia could only nod

"Great. Pick you up at 8", he said before kissing her on the forehead and left with a smile and, which she didn't notice, a blush

Palkia watched him took off, imagining their date for tomorrow before someone shrieked as she made her way to the deity

"Now! Now you have to tell me everything!"

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? Which of the pairing should you suggest I write next?**

**Please, I want to know what you think**

**Fave and Review, Guys! Highly appreciated**


End file.
